


Bubble Bath

by notvelma



Category: Chaos (2011)
Genre: Bubble Bath, M/M, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notvelma/pseuds/notvelma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey takes a bath. Billy helps – or rather, he hinders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Bath

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I ever wrote for this fandom, and it's basically just porn.  
> I hope none of the characters seem too Out of Character, and I apologize for not doing a good job with Billy's accent/voice. I'm horrible at that.

When they got back to the hotel rooms – Rick and Michael were sharing one, Casey and Billy had the other – Billy fell down on the nearest bed with a groan. He was still tipsy from the drinks they'd had at the dinner party, and on top of that, he was high from the adrenaline due to the fight that had come after the dinner party. His brain was swimming around in his head, but he was too excited to sleep.

He was also horny, nursing an arousal that had formed while watching Casey kick the ass of a man twice his size. Maybe it was the alcohol that had been in his system – more than he should have drunk, according to Michael, but the drinks had just kept coming and he hadn't refused – but watching Casey move around like a _cat_ or something was now apparently one of Billy's turn-ons. He was still buzzed from it, his entire body on fire from discovering this new feeling. It was absolutely delectable, and he found himself licking his lips as he considered the possibility of actually having sex with Casey.

            His thoughts were interrupted by Casey speaking in the matter-of-fact tone with which he said everything. "You're clearly intoxicated, William. You need to eat something so you can be at one hundred percent productivity when we have to complete the mission tomorrow."

            "Aren't you quite the observant man this evening?" Billy commented. He wondered, briefly, whether Casey's voice would sound the same when he was talking dirty. _Billy, I believe you should have intercourse with me. I have a very high sex drive, you know_. And of course he knew! Hadn't Casey said that he and Linda had sex every day when they were together? Billy would have no problem keeping up with that. He grinned and finally decided to sit up, resting his back against the headboard of the bed.

            Casey was still standing, loosening his tie but not yet taking it off. "I'll order room service," he said, and sat down on the other bed to pick up the phone.

            While the other man spoke into the phone in German in his calm, even voice, Billy closed his eyes and gave himself a replay of the fight from earlier – Casey had been just doing his thing, being the Human Weapon and generally kicking ass, but there had been something sexy about the way he punched and kicked and grabbed the big guy in a choke hold. Billy knew that his place in the group was about using his charm to get what they needed, but Casey – Casey was irreplaceable. He had skills that none of the rest of them could ever duplicate even if they would want to.

            "The food will be arriving shortly. I'll be taking a bath if you need me," Casey announced, and Billy opened his eyes to see Casey shrugging out of his suit jacket and unbuttoning his white dress shirt.

            He nodded but didn't say the words that were waiting on his lips, knowing that this wasn't the right time to proposition his coworker – if there ever _was_ a good time to make a pass as Casey, Billy sure as hell wouldn't know what that would be. The chances that he'd get his ass kicked were great.

            Casey went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Alone in the room now, Billy slid over to the edge of the bed, pulling his shoes and socks off before leaving them in a heap on the floor. He took off his vest, but left the tie on, loosening it a little and unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt. Then he grabbed the remote control and started flipping through the channels, hoping to find something mindless to watch and perhaps keep his brain from pondering sex with Casey.

Billy finally settled on some German game show and watched that for a while. He couldn't stop himself from sneaking looks over toward the bathroom door, but Casey hadn't come out of it yet, so apparently he really _was_ taking a bath. Billy wondered if he'd fallen asleep in there, but before he was able to go and check, there was a knock on the door announcing room service.

            The bellhop – a young guy with short black hair and a single earring in his left ear – flushed at Billy's grin and wink when he accepted the food, but excused himself once their transaction was done. Billy was insulted; the boy was far too young for him anyway, but he was a bit disappointed that his charm was apparently less effective with the alcohol in his system – or maybe it was just the Germans.

            He helped himself to a sandwich and glanced again at the closed bathroom. There was still nothing from Casey – no noise or anything to indicate that he was still alive in there. When he finished the sandwich, Billy decided that it was high time he figured out what was going on in there, anyway. What kind of man took a bath for over a half-hour? Surely he was starting to get pruned and wrinkled.

Billy walked across the room and listened at the door for a moment, but when he heard nothing out of place, he knocked. When there was no answer, he knocked again. Once again, there was no answer, and he wondered if Casey had fallen asleep. He tried the door and was surprised to find that it opened easily. Billy would have thought that Casey would at least lock the door, but maybe he wasn't as paranoid now that the hard part of the mission was over. Or maybe – and this was a stretch – he'd left it open on purpose, knowing that Billy would try to come in. Billy grinned at the thought and pushed the door open.

            The sight that greeted him was not one he would have expected. Yes, Casey had said that he was taking a bath, but he hadn't mentioned that it was a bubble bath – which indeed it was.

            What a sight it was – the "Human Weapon" was reclining in the tub, his naked body mostly obscured by bubbles. His eyes were closed and his face completely calm as he relaxed in the tub. Over his ears he wore headphones, connected to an mp3 player sitting on the edge of the tub. So that was why he hadn't heard Billy knocking.

            Walking softly, Billy stepped closer before kneeling on the bath mat and resting one elbow on the edge of the tub. With his other hand, he reached toward Casey's headphones, but didn't get a chance before Casey's wet hand was gripping his arm hard, and he was reminded of how strong the man actually was compared to him.

            "You're disturbing my bath," Casey said, eyes still closed. His thumb was on Billy's pulse, and Billy was sure that he could feel the quickened heartbeat that way, but the other man didn't comment on it, just pressed his thumb harder onto Billy's wrist.

            "I came to tell ya that the food is here," Billy replied quietly. His heart continued to thump loudly in his chest, and his dick throbbed almost painfully. He didn't know how much alcohol was still in his system, but he was sure that he wouldn't have even been in this room if he was entirely sober.  

            Casey finally released Billy's arm and opened his eyes. The water sloshed as he sat up, taking the headphones out of his ears and dropping them and the mp3 player on the bath mat next to where Billy was kneeling. Billy hoped the case was waterproof, because otherwise that player wouldn't last long with the water that was on the floor already. He wondered why he even cared when there was a naked Casey.

            There were still bubbles in the tub, but they'd dissipated some, and Billy couldn't stop his eyes from taking a peek at Casey's body under the water. He bit his lip as he took in the sight – a chiseled muscular chest gave way to well-defined abs and Billy's breath caught in his throat when he saw the prize, nestled amongst dark, curly pubic hair - Casey's cock. The surprising part was that he – _Casey_ – was even a little hard. Billy couldn't take his eyes off it, couldn't help thinking what that implied about the other man – what Casey might have been doing here in the bathroom.

            "What are you doing?" Until Casey had spoken, Billy hadn't realized that his hand was reaching over the tub. There his hand hovered, over the water, apparently reaching for Casey's cock. Billy didn't blush, though, at the manifestation of his thoughts playing out before them. Why not use it to his advantage? He was brave enough not to have to hide behind lies.

            "Well, it just looks like you may need some help with that," he said, loading his voice with charm and flirtation. It was a bit daft to think that something that worked on women would work on a guy like Casey, but to Billy, he couldn't turn the charm off. He licked his lips and offered Casey a grin full of ideas about what they could be doing right now.

            Casey was breathing slowly, carefully. "I don't think you understand the implications of what you're suggesting," Casey replied. "You're still intoxicated and you don't have full control of your faculties or you wouldn't be making passes at me."

            "Maybe not," Billy said casually, "but what does that matter? I'm sober enough to know this is probably a horrible idea, but drunk enough not to care. So what do you say?" He flashed a bigger grin, but Casey didn't seem to notice. He appeared to be thinking carefully about everything. Billy could practically see the other man's brain working, churning those gears as he worked out every last possible ending to this scenario, but Billy could only think of the one that left them both mutually satisfied, and really, wasn't that the best solution to the little problem between them?

            "I don't like distractions when I work," Casey said carefully. "It destroys my chances of success when I have to worry about somebody else and worry if they can take care of themselves."

            Billy shrugged. "How long have we worked together? You know I can take care of myself. And I fail to see what sex has to do with feelings." He waited to see if Casey would clarify, but there was no immediate response to his comment – just a long, awkward pause.

            "Hm," Casey said. Then he reached out and tugged at Billy's tie, pulling him so close that their faces were almost touching. "I'm not playing games here, William, and I refuse to be a pawn in any game of yours, either. You should know by now that I do everything full force. If you can't handle that, then you'd best forget about it right now." His tone wasn't harsh, just matter-of-fact, as it always was.

            Billy heard what Casey was saying, and he knew that this had the potential to be a very big mistake, but at this point, he didn't care. The reward was well worth the risk. Still, he played dumb.

            "Your breath smells like toothpaste," he whispered, grinning like a cat.

            Casey made a noise low in his throat – almost like a growl – and the water sloshed in the tub as he pulled Billy even closer, mashing their mouths together in something that was really too rough to be called a kiss. Despite the forcefulness – or perhaps because of it – Billy's entire body hummed with sexual attraction and he braced himself, hands flat on the edge of the tub, as the kiss softened into something more sensual but not entirely romantic. Casey grip was tight on his tie

He let his mouth fall open to the onslaught of Casey's tongue, tasting the peppermint toothpaste he'd used earlier. It was a bit silly to think, but Billy felt like there was some sort of magnet drawing them together, making it impossible for him to pull back, even if he wanted to.

            There was a moan – which he belatedly realized came from his own throat as Casey's hand relaxed its hold on his tie, the other man pulling back to look at him.

            Billy didn't recognize any facial expression on Casey's face, but after years of training, Casey was good at hiding what he was thinking and Billy was no better at interpreting the thoughts. Instead of waiting for the explicit go ahead, Billy went with his instinct and pulled his tie off, tossing it on the floor and working on the shirt, one button at a time.

            Casey watched him, eyes following his hands down the shirt, but he didn't offer assistance – not that Billy would have expected him to.

            After leaving the shirt in the pile with the rest of Casey's clothes, Billy stood up and unbuttoned his pants, sliding them off as well. Casey never took his eyes off as Billy continued to undress, but his facial expression never changed, either, but he shifted in the tub, the water swirling around his legs as the bubbles all but disappeared completely.

            Once he was completely undressed, Billy dropped the rest of his clothes on the floor and stood still for a moment before decided that, fuck it, he was going to go ahead with this. If Casey hadn't wanted it, he would have pushed him away instead of pulling him closer, instead of pressing a kiss to his lips that had been an assault, a display of Casey's dominant masculinity.

            That was all the thinking he needed, and before he could stop himself by thinking too much about it, Billy climbed into the tub atop Casey, water splashing a bit as he lowered himself onto Casey's lap. He cupped Casey's face in his hands and showed him what a real kiss was, wet and groping, complete with his tongue inside Casey's mint-flavored mouth, licking every place his tongue could reach.

            It seemed to take a moment, but then Casey was reacting, grabbing Billy's shoulders to pull him even closer, tilting his head just right to make the kiss that much deeper. Beneath him, Casey writhed against him, the water swirling and sloshing around their legs.

            The smaller man broke off the kiss and tucked his head into Billy's neck, sucking on the vein there and making Billy go crazy from the contact. He rutted against Casey, grinding his dick against Casey's thigh and making grunting noises that would have been embarrassing in any other situation.

            Billy moved one of his hands between their bodies, reaching for Casey's half-hard cock and taking it in his hand, making the first, careful stroke. It had been a while since he'd been with another man, but it was impossible to forget how it worked and how good it felt.

            At the contact, Casey hissed and bit Billy's shoulder hard, arching up toward him and gripping Billy's ribs. His fingers were bruising, but Billy didn't care about the pain.

            "Fuck!" he exclaimed, and pressed closer to Casey, needing to be touching everywhere possible. He kept stroking, and Casey was alternately licking and biting his shoulder – not hard, but hard enough to have Billy grinding against him. "You know," Billy said, stopping his motions for a moment. He waited for Casey to pull back and meet his eyes before he continued. "I sure could use a little more help with this," he added, and gave a pointed glance down to his slightly neglected cock. Then he looked back up at Casey with a smirk, still feeling high from what was happening between them.

            Underneath him, Casey raised an eyebrow. He gave Billy a defiant smirk of his own before he grabbed Billy's dick roughly – because apparently that was the only way Casey could do anything. Billy wasn't complaining, though – he rather liked Casey's take charge manner.

            Then the bathroom was full of echoing wordless groans and moans as they slid together – hands and cocks and chests and the bath water swirling around them, spilling out over the side of the tub. Casey was – not surprisingly – skilled with his hands, and his motions had reduced Billy to a babbling mess. The only recognizable words from Billy's mouth were "fuck, fuck, oh fuck yes," though in his head the words were considerably more romantic. _Oh god Casey yes, love you love you love you, Casey please_. Despite the lack of abandon he felt, he couldn't let the words out, couldn't open himself up that much to Casey.

            "A little harder," Casey urged against his neck, and adjusted his own motions on Billy as an example. Billy followed suit, though he found it hard to focus on what he was doing when Casey was touching him like _that_ , stirring up feelings that he was having trouble controlling. His whole body was on edge as he came closer to falling over that precipice.

            Then Casey _bit_ his ear and it was over – Billy came, spilling into the bathwater, reminiscent of when he was a teenager and had done this when he'd gotten time alone in the bath. For a moment he had to close his eyes to gain his faculties back before he continued his motions on Casey's dick, bringing the other man to orgasm shortly after.

            They remained in the tub for a moment, both of them spent from the sex – and it hadn't even beenintercourse, something Billy hoped to rectify at some point in the future. Right now, though, he was starting to shiver a bit from the bath water, which had now grown cold. He pushed himself up and stepped out of the tub, offering a hand to Casey to help him out as well.

            The two of them dried off using separate towels, and Casey wrapped himself in a bathrobe while Billy opted to pull his boxers and dress shirt back on, though he left the pants and tie alone as they went back into the main part of the room. He sat down on the bed he'd claimed as his own, and was surprised when Casey joined him. When the other man opened his mouth, Billy couldn't help mentally rolling his eyes; they weren't going to have the _talk_ , were they?

            "This," Casey said, and gestured his hand to indicate the two of them, "is only happening again on my terms. There will be no whining. There will be no calling me at all hours of the night because you're lonely. There will be no public displays of affection. And most of all – there will be no distractions when I'm working. Understood?"

            Billy couldn't suppress a grin on his face from Casey's attitude, but he nodded. "I accept your terms." Then his mouth opened and he found himself yawning; he hadn't realized how late it actually was, and they still have things to do in the morning. "Oh boy, I think it's time for some sleep."

            "Would you care to share a bed with me tonight?" Casey asked, and the heated look he flashed to Billy was too much. Billy pounced, pushing Casey back against the bed and kissing him again, roughly and passionately. Then the kiss took another turn, when Casey curled his hand behind Billy's neck and softened his touch, sliding his mouth against Billy's in what could only be mistaken for something romantic. Billy pulled away, shocked.

            "I –" he began, and bit his lip. Casey said nothing, just looked up at him quizzically. Billy rolled off. "Let's just get some sleep," he suggested, and curled onto his side.

            There was a long pause, and then he felt Casey's body pressing up against his own. Billy closed his eyes. There were too many thoughts circling in his head, too many words that he couldn't say just yet. Casey's hand was on his thigh, and his mouth was by Billy's ear. "We'll talk about this later," Casey promised, and Billy's heart thumped loudly.

            Still, he didn't say a word, and let himself drift off to sleep with Casey curled behind him.  


End file.
